For some time, people have recognized the need to stay hydrated. Conventionally, many individuals carry drink bottles that contain water or other potable beverages. These bottles are typically formed from plastic or metal and include a cap. Some conventional drink bottles include a threaded or other neck from which a user drinks liquid contained in the drink bottle after removal of the cap. Some conventional drink bottles include a spout, or nozzle, from which the drink liquid may be drawn from the drink bottle without removing the cap of the drink bottle. Conventional spouts typically include a flexible straw or a rigid spout having an outlet through which drink liquid may flow.